Temilio
by Fallout KaT
Summary: What happened if Tessa had fallen for Emilio instead of Chance? The drama they would go through the fights they would have to fight all those things are right here in the book I wrote *On my phone* so I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Tessa P.O.V

"Chance, Stop it!" I yelled, trying to pull him off of Emilio. "Chance! Por favor!" Ivan started to yell at him. "No! Not until I get what I want!" Chance yelled at Ivan. My eyes started to water, I looked down at Emilio. He looked lifeless but his eyes were open. He was their looking at me. He wasn't saying anything, but I could tell he was begging for help.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled as I was crying. Then something dragged my arm up.

I had just punched Chance in the face. He let go of Emilio and had dropped to the floor. Emilio got up; he had a black eye and had lots of blood rolling down his cheek. I hugged him, then I took him by his hand and dragged him to my room.

"Are you ok Emi?" I said, tears running down my face. We sat on the bed; he wouldn't say anything.

"Emi please, say something." I whimpered.

He only looked at me.

"Emilio! Say something! Emilio, please!" I yelled in his face.

He started to lean forward to my face.

He kissed me.

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic with like, real people; I guess and also I wrote this on my phone and I corrected everything- all my bad grammar and spelling mistakes. So I really recommend the app cuz I absolutely love it! So this is the prologue, and this is what happened after the chapters so yeah uh- hope you enjoy~ Riot Of The Tail.**


	2. Chapter 1 “the first fight”

Emilio's P.O.V*

I knocked on Tessa's door. I had wanted to ask her out on a date for 2 months now. I finally had the courage to do it, but she was dating _Chance._

"Who is it?" I heard her beautiful voice. I was so ready for this. I would ask her to… uh-oh I forgot that part. Um its ok I will figure it out.

"Emilio."

Tessa's P.O.V*

 _Emilio_? Oh-no I can't talk to him, I was on the phone with Chance. He had went with Jake and Erika to go out and eat somewhere. He had called me to see if I had wanted something from there like a burger or something.

"Emilio? Why is he at your door?" Chance said.

I quickly ended the call and said,

"Come in!"

As he opened the door my heart started to pound, _I have feelings for him_ I said to myself. But it's _not_ gonna change the way I feel for Chance.

"Hi emi." I say calmly.

Anthony's P.O.V*

I was walking upstairs when I saw Emilio walk into Tessa's room. I had just gotten off the phone with Chance, he said keep an eye out for him because Tessa was talking to Emilio. I slid into the shadow of the doorway praying that they didn't hear me.

"Hey An-" Ivan walked by and I grabbed him by his "Savage" hoodie and put my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." I said pointing at Tessa's door.

Ivan nodded and I let go of him, he bent down and ran to the other side of the doorway.

Emilio's P.O.V

Emi. I love that nickname she gave me.

"Hey Tessa." I sat on her bed, and put my hand really close to her hand.

"I was wondering if you want to go to... Starbucks?" Seriously? Ugh Starbucks? Fine hope she will say yes.

"Yeah sure I would love to!" She said with a smile. I blushed and got up from the bed.

"Just let me go get my-" I was cut off by Tessa grabbing my shirt.

"Wait, you wanna watch a movie until everyone gets back? Then we can go." She asked.

"Sure I would love too." I said happily.

She got up and turned off the lights and then turned on the T.V.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked. Hopefully it wouldn't be scary.

"The purge?" She asked.

Never mind.

"Yeah sure I would love to."

Tessa's P.O.V*

I sat on the right side of the bed while Emilio sat on the left side of the bed. There was this really scary part where I freaked out and jumped up. Emilio laughed and said

"Come here." I crawled over to his side of the bed and cuddled up to his chest.

"Don't worry, your safe with me."

Aw man, he is so cute. No, what am I saying, I love Chance.

Do I?

Right now it didn't matter. I started to close my eyes. I was getting tired, the guys weren't home yet it was 11:28 and they went to the movies. I guess Emilio looked down and could tell I was tired.

"It's ok, you can go to sleep. We can go to Starbucks in the morning." He said softly.

"Ok... goodnight." I said falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Tessa." He kissed the top of my head. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Emilio's P.O.V

I had kissed the top of Tessa's head and started to fall asleep too. I wrapped my arms around her. She was just to cute. I couldn't help falling in love with her.

Around 2:00 in the morning I heard the rest of the guys come through the door. From what I could hear I could tell that they were drunk.

Uh-oh. They are coming upstairs. Wait let my rephrase that.

Chance is coming upstairs.

I have to get out before they find us! I tried to move but I couldn't, my arm was stuck under Tessa.

"Tessa? Tessa? Wake up please..." I said quietly

"Hm?.. What's wrong Emi?" She asked.

"Hey Tessa, I got you your-" he had walked through the doorway and saw us. Tessa turned and saw Chance. He stared at us for what had seemed forever.

"Tessa?.. why are y-you?.." Chance whimpered.

"C-Chance. Look, this is not what it looks like we were just-" I was cut off by a sudden pain in my shoulder. Chance had just punched me and was going for another punch.

"Stop! Wait! Chance!"

He hit me again on my eye then my check and I fell to the ground.

"Chance..."

He kept hitting me over and over and over. I opened one eye and saw Tessa crying. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and wished it was over.

Then all of a sudden Chance fell off me and I got up. Tessa hugged me then pulled me to her room.

"Emi? Are you ok?" She said tears running down her cheeks.

I couldn't talk I had no energy left, so we sat on the bed.

"Emi, please. Say something!" She had whimpered quietly.

I looked at her trying to talk. But I couldn't.

"Emilio! Please say something!" She yelled at me sobbing.

 _I can't..._

I started to lean forward, this was my chance.

I kissed her right on the lips. And she kissed back. It took all the strength I had.

"Oh Emi, I love you so much." She whispered as I pulled away. I started to feel dust and notice there was lots of blood on my shirt. I was realizing what was gonna happen.

"Tessa?.." I tried to say but all I saw was black.

 **Hey guys sorry about that horrible chapter I'm kinda in a writing block I had like no feelings during this so yeah sorry bout that**


	3. Chapter 2 “My other Love”

Tessa's P.O.V*

"Emi? Emilio!" He has fallen to the ground. There was blood everywhere.

"Jake! Help! Ivan!" I started screaming. Jake called the police and they had us wait outside. Anthony was hugging me telling me it was gonna be ok. But I had turned my head to see Chance in handcuffs and the police had carried out Emilio's body. I tried to run over to him but Ivan and Anthony held me back.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault..."

Ivan's P.O.V*

As they carried out my brothers body Tessa fell to the ground sobbing mumbling to herself "it's all my fault it's all my fault." I hope Chance pays for what had gone down this night.

"Tessa! Tessa!" A voice called from afar.

She looks up her face was red and wet. Is that?.. Nick? He kinda disappeared for a while we haven't really seen him.

"What happened!? Why are you all crying why is the police here and where is Chance and Emilio?"

Anthony pointed to where they had Chance handcuffed. Then Jake pointed to where they were helping Emilio. Nick started to tear up. Oh god, why did this happen. Just then a doctor walked up to us with a serious look on her face.

"Your friend has a crack in his skull and a severe concussion. But luckily it can heal in about 2 months." She said.

"Thank you, we owe much to you and your workers." Anthony thanked her.

"You all can go back to the house." Was the last thing she said.

"Tessa?.. Come on Sweetheart. Let's go back to the house." I said to calm her down.

"No. No I can't leave him..." she said looking at Emilio.

"It's ok, they are talking good care of him..." I said fighting back tears.

She looked at him one more time before saying ok. She got up and I held her hand, I walked her into the house. We all went to our rooms. I was walking into mine still mad and sad at the same time.

"Wait, Ivan I- I can I..."

"Yeah, come on." I knew what she had meant and how heartbroken she was. We lay down; she was still crying.

"Tessa. It's gonna be ok."

"You know, me and Emilio were actually fighting over you." I say kinda awkwardly.

She looks up and I wipe her tears.

"Really?.." she asked.

"Yeah kinda." I admit.

It's 4:00 in the morning and every one is up downstairs; they can't sleep.

"Do you want to go downstairs with everyone?" I ask her calmly.

"No please. I want to stay with you..." she says hugging me tightly. I blush and hug her back. We started to fall asleep, until Jake opened the door and saw us. Tessa was asleep but I wasn't I, was so worried for Emilio.

"Ivan I'm sorry but you have to come downstairs to see something important." He whispered.

"I can't Tessa is asleep. I mean I can try to get up." I say nodding my head. I get up slowly and Tessa wakes up.

"Ivan? What's wrong, is he back?.." she asked sitting up.

"No beautiful, go back to sleep."

"But I want you to stay with me." She said sadly.

I sat down on the bed to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's only gonna be a couple of minutes, I'll be back don't worry." I said.

"Ok." She said.

I walk downstairs with Jake and Anthony, Nick and Uncle Kade is there too.

Look he said, Jake handed me a note that read-

"I know what I did to Emilio was wrong. But I don't regret it at all. He tried to steal Tessa from me and I was not gonna stand by and let that happen. I don't care if I go to jail or get chargers with attempted Murder. He should not have Tessa or be around her. He is just gonna break her heart.

\- Chance."

As I read the note we talked about it and decided to tell the police tomorrow. Then I had realized it had been 2 hours and I left Tessa upstairs in my room.

Tessa's P.O.V*

As Ivan left I started crying even more. I loved him, but not the same way I loved Emi. It was all my fault. We Should have just gone to Starbucks and not have waited.

It's all my- I see a knife in Ivan's bathroom. I get up off the bed and go to the bathroom. I pick it up; my hand is shaking.

I started to cut my arms and I cut my cheek. I look at myself in the mirror and fall to the floor to cry. I stay there for what had seemed hours.

Then I hear the door open.

"Tessa? Tessa? Where are you I'm back I'm so sorry I lost track of time." Ivan yelled.

I stayed silent as a mouse till he found me.

His eyes widened and started tearing up as he found me blood all over me.

"Oh Tessa." He says getting the knife out of my hands. He sits next to me and takes off my bloody clothes and throws them across the room. I put my head on his shoulder and held his hand.

He looks at me with such sadness.

"Ivan, you don't have to do this." I say.

"What do you mean? Me taking care of you for my brother?" He said leaning closer to me.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I just need..." I stoped and looked at him. _Maybe I do_.

"You." I leaned in and he did too.

We kissed for while before he said let's go downstairs.

"I need to show you something, it's from Chance." He said.

We kissed one last time before heading downstairs.

"I love you." Ivan said.

"I love you too." I said back.

 **What's this?!?!? Omg is Tessa getting with Ivan while Emilio is in the hospital??? Is this real should this happen??? Or should she still be with Emilio? Put what you think I'm the reviews or message me if you like.**


	4. Chapter 3 “The Mistake”

Emilio's P.O.V*

"I'm so sorry Emilio." A voice said.

My eyes were closed. But I could tell it was Anthony's voice. I opened my eyes to see him with a big box of my favorite candies..

"Anthony?" I asked opening my eyes.

He looked up at me and smilied; then he frowned again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's uh- nothing I will tell you later..." he said looking down.

"No tell me now. What is it? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's um well Emi it's uh..."

"Tell me Anthony."

He looked at me with such sadness I started to cry.

"It's Tessa and Ivan." He sobbed.

I was very confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Tessa is in love with Ivan."

I stood there it's my jaw open wide tears running down my face. It had only been 3 days. How could this happen?...

"No why?.. they can't, _he can't..."_

"I'm so sorry Emi. I should have stopped them."

After a few hours of Anthony explain what had happened with the Note and chance and what happened with Ivan and Tessa I was finally let go out of the hospital. We went home and I did not want to go in.

"Emi? Come on." Anthony said

"I'm fine, I'm coming."

I walked through the door and said hi to everyone downstairs. Then I went upstairs unpack some stuff they gave me at the hospital. But The first thing I saw when I walked into my room was **Tessa and Ivan**. They were kissing on the bed like I never existed.

"Tessa." I said she looked up with a weird look in her eye. But when she saw me she sprang up and hugged me. I pulled her off me and I had a disgusted look on my face.

"Tessa, how could you?" I started.

"I- we- Emi, wait I can explain."

"I think Anthony has explained enough. You know it's only been 3 and a half day!!!"

"Emi."

"No! Stop! Your a big liar and a big backstabbing b-"

"Stop it!" Uncle Kade bursted into our room. We look up at him with little attention then we look back at eachother.

Tessa's POV*

Emi had came home at a very bad time and had caught me and Ivan making out in his room.

I tried to explain but her said Anthony had explained enough. I look over yo the Ivan's bed and see the knife I had 3 days ago. I quickly grab it while Uncle Kade was getting between the twins. I run downstairs to look for Anthony, just then Jake walked past.

"Hey Tessa! Emilio is back! We are so happy!"

"We?" I say.

"Well me and Anthony, we were gonna throw water balloons at him to welcome him back but I have to go use the bathroom. If you wanna help Anthony is on the side of the house."

I hid the knife behind my back and said.

"Yeah sure I would love to help." I say with a fake smile.

I walk to the side of the house as soon as Jake takes the first step upstairs. I see Anthony filling us 2 buckets of balloons.

I started to walk over to him with the knif still behind my back.

He looked up.

"Oh hey Tessa can you help m-" I heap him by his shirt collar and drag him to the backyard behind a big bush.

"Tessa!? What are you-" I quickly cover his mouth with my hands before he can say anything else.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him slowly pulling out the knife from my back pocket.

"Tessa what are you talking about?"he said with his eye wide open.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Anthony's POV*

Tessa had dragged me from the side of the house and dropped me behind a bush.

"I swear I don't know what you are talking about! Tessa come on!" I yell into her face. She pulls out a knife from her back pocket and puts it right on my chest. She cuts my clothes off and throws them over some other bushes.

"Anthony!!! I will cut you until you tell me why you told Emilio that I was in love with Ivan!!!" She yells and started to cut my chest lightly then she dose it hard and I started to bleed really bad. She kept doing it and I screamed and yelled for help but she did not care she kept _cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting._

"Stop it!!! Anyone help she is killing me!!!

Jake's POV*

I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to help Anthony with the water Balloons. I went out the front door and walked to the side of the house.

"Anthony?" I said.

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"Jake!!! Help!!!" I hear screaming.

I could tell it was Anthony voice and it was coming from the backyard. I ran there as fast as I could and I saw a stream of blood coming from behind a bush.

I hesitated to look but when I did I screamed like never before.

"Help!!!!!!!" I screeched. Then everyone rushed out of the house and they ran over to me and looked at the bush I was pointing to.

"Oh my God!!!! Call 911!!! Do something, help him!!!!" They all screamed. I looked one more time to see Anthony and **Tessa**. But,

She was gone.


	5. My lost Birthday *Not a chapter*

Haha you know what's funny?

When all of your friends including some of your family members forget your birthday.

Yeah it's really funny! It's really funny that I'm crying... ITS SUPER FUNNY.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Well happy birthday to me.

Happy...

Birthday...

To...

Me...

I'm ok

I'm ok

I'm ok

I'm ok

I'm...

NOT OK!

IM

NOT

OK!!!!!


	6. AN

Hi...

As you all know the last time I posit was like a month ago but I just wasted you to know I'm...

NOT DEAD BUT NOT OK...

I've been really depressed and I guess I was just really stressed and I couldn't even think of Ideas.

Oh gosh, I forgot to mention...

IM EMO.

"OH MY GOD, SHE BELIEVES IN SATAN SHE IS DEATH SHE WANTS TO KILL US ALL SHE CUTS HERSELF STAY AWAY FROM HER!! DONT LOOK AT HER...

SHE WILL CURSE YOU..."

Yeah, been getting that a lot lately.

No, I don't do ANY of that stuff...

But if ya look into my eye's I can curse you..

Naw, Jk Jk

Look I'm going to *Try* to be updating...

Cough Cough Probely not Cough*

But I will try,

HECK I might even post in a few hours.

I won't post as much as I used to cuz I used to post like every day or every 2 days...

But I just Got a Drum set as an Apology from my Mom and Dad as Not being there for my Birthday.

YUP THATS RIGHT! IMA BE LIKE

ANDY HURLEY!!!!

Wacks drums crazy.*

YASSSSSSSSSSS IMA TOTAL BAD A-

Phone: "I LOST A BET TO A GUY IN A CHIRFON SKIRT, BUT I MAKE THESE HIGH HEELS WORK! IVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN... IM NOT AS THINK AS YOU DRUNK I AM...!" (That's my ringtone.)

picks up phone, Reads- Rowan*

"NO NO NOOOOOO!!!!"

Throws phone ACROSS THE ROOM*

YEET

Yeah, she bullied me a lot... we used to be best friends.. then I Did something with her Boyfriend that she thought was

Quote on Quote "Flirty"

And she just really has been mean to me.

I never really blocked her, cuz I know she blocked me. She cursed me out we got into a fist-Fight...

UH YEAH UMM

Sweats* um yeah so that's what has been going on with life now I'm in 7th grade uh I tried to join band But the guy who I was supposed to teach me to play a instrument thought me playing the drums was not

"Lady like"

So I got rejected.

Idk even know why I'm telling you guys this it's not like you guys care about my life all you care about is the books out right I bet no one even has noticed that I've been gone.

Sigh* well uh ima post soon...

Uh ok bye.

Nope. That did not seem cool- uh oh wait!

Ok bye guys!

As always- Don't lose a bet to a guy in a Chiffon Skirt!

Or

Ok bye guys!

As always- Make those high heels work!

Or

Ok bye guys!

As always- Put on your War paint...

Plz comment on which one I should use

(I can't decide! Or even suggest one it has to be related to P!ATD or FOB or MCR!)

Ok um..

Bye for now I guess...


End file.
